


An Oath Under The Stars

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka is mentioned but not actually in the fic, Cats, Cats and Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs, KrTSkFluffWeek2018, KrTskfluffweek, Kuroo is overworked, M/M, Stargazing, They care about eachother, Tsukishima forces Kuroo to stop, late night walks, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Kuroo is a grad student, working on his thesis for graduation. While it is a great thing, Tsukishima seems to get pushed to the side in the process of all the stress and Kuroo forgets to spend time with his boy. Tsukishima misses his boyfriend, so he forces Kuroo to stop working so hard and spend some needed time with him.





	An Oath Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The day's prompts are: **Cats and Dinosaurs | Late Night Walks | Stargazing**

It was another night where Tsukishima had been left all alone at the kitchen table. It was a common thing to happen, as of late. It wasn't that Tsukishima was actually alone in the apartment, but it was nights like this that caused Tsukishima to feel a bit differently. Maybe he was really alone, or he should make it that way.

Usually, Tsukishima had to stop himself from thinking that way, because he didn’t need to be alone. He was in a relationship that wasn’t happy as of late, but when it was normal, it was good. It just wasn’t in a normal state right now.

As Tsukki cleaned up the leftovers from yet another dinner that he cooked on his own and ate alone, the boy stared at the bedroom door that hid away the man that he longed to see and craved attention from. It wasn't that Tsukishima always needed attention, and he was actually quite the introverted person when it came to being around people. He liked to keep to himself and he rarely spoke out.

At least, Tsukki rarely spoke out when it came to people that he didn't know or was only slightly acquainted with. With those people, it was better that he didn't speak up, really, if he didn't want to be hated at the very least. But with the man that was boarding himself up in the bedroom their bedroom, Tsukishima kind of wanted and needed his attention, because he knew the man very well. For Tsukishima, this was not a common thing, to be craving attention from someone like this. The only other person he ever wanted attention from was Yamaguchi, and that only ever happened rarely when Tadashi was busy at work. But Yamaguchi always seemed to be good about giving him attention when Tsukishima really needed it.

But as Tadashi put it, Kei was finally coming in touch with and developing his emotions, which were apparently 'growing into a toddler' now. Tsukishima really despised how his emotions were being compared to children, but Yamaguchi got a laugh out of it, so what was Tsukki going to do? He was the one that created the snarky asshole inside Yamaguchi anyway, so he really couldn't complain about it.

Once Kei had put the food away completely, he had taken a seat on the couch, going to flip through the channels on the television. He needed a way to distract himself while his boyfriend was busy. There had to be something on to distract him, didn't there?

Hearing a groan and yell from the bedroom, Tsukishima looked towards the bedroom door and he sighed, knowing just how stressed Kuroo had been. It was hard not to go in there and force Kuroo to stop what he was doing. It was difficult to listen to all of this stress when there was nothing that Tsukishima could do to help. There had to be something to do, didn't there? Wasn't there something that Tsukki could do for Kuroo to stop all of the stress happening right then? He just couldn't stand hearing Kuroo yelling and groaning without being there to help him in some way. It was painful to think that Tsukki couldn't even be of use to his boyfriend. It made him feel just a tad useless.

Slowly stepping away from the TV and turning it off, Kei had gone to the bedroom door. This was going to be tricky, but Kei had to do something, anything at all. The blond boy missed his raven-haired boyfriend so much, and how they would each run their fingers through each other's hair, even if Tsukishima had gotten his fingers stuck more than once in Kuroo’s mess of hair on his head. He missed laughing at stupid television dramas with him, he missed bickering with the boy over which the best music groups were, he missed holding the man when he was upset and he missed the way Kuroo would take him out for walks whenever Tsukishima was stressing out over his place of work.

That brought an idea to Tsukki's head, and the boy hummed for a moment before he nodded to himself and walked into the bedroom, seeing how Kuroo was hunched over his computer. It was a sad sight to see how worked up the man was getting, and Tsukishima sighed as he flipped on the light. It earned a startled and surprised sound from Kuroo, who had looked over to where the light switch was and stared at Tsukki. "Oh... hey," Kuroo murmured before he looked back to his computer screen.

Only an 'Oh... hey' from the man, huh? Tsukishima was definitely not pleased about that. "Save your work," Tsukishima said as he came closer to Kuroo. The man was wearing his soft, fleece pajama bottoms that had cats all over them. They were black with little white cartoon cats doing different silly things. They kind of matched how Tsukki was wearing his green dinosaur pajama bottoms at the moment, so really, the boy couldn't say anything about his boyfriend's appearance.

Raising an eyebrow but not turning his eyes to look at Tsukki, Kuroo just kept on typing. "Uh... okay I guess? Hold on, let me finish this..." Kuroo said as he continued to type as quickly as he could.

It took another thirty seconds for Kuroo to finish up his thought and he pressed save before he looked over to Tsukki, who had just been standing there. "What's up? Sorry I missed dinner again, but I'll just heat up the leftovers if you don't mind. I'm sure it will be delicious," Kuroo had said and his eyes kept flickering between his computer screen and Tsukishima.

Taking a breath, Tsukishima reached for Kuroo's hands and slowly pulled Kuroo to stand. "Come on, we're taking a walk," Tsukishima said without any emotion on his face, other than the longing that he was feeling for Kuroo right then. He was in desperate need for Kuroo and he really just wanted to spend some time with the man. He needed to know that their relationship could get through this and stand the storm they had been riding through.

"But Tsukki... I'm busy," Kuroo said as he stood up.

Tsking and shaking his head, Tsukishima went over to where their shoes were and he tossed Kuroo's sneakers to him. "We're taking a walk. I know you're busy, but we have to take a walk. Now get moving," Tsukishima said as he put on his own shoes, retying one of the laces.

Groaning a bit, Kuroo put on his shoes and he looked at his computer screen one more time before going to the closet and pulling out a sweater. He pulled a sweater out for Tsukki too before he closed it up and he walked to the boy. "Alright, fine. We can take a walk. But then I really need to get back to my thesis. I'm struggling so much with parts of it," Kuroo murmured as he walked out of the bedroom.

Putting on the sweater was easy enough and Tsukishima walked out of the room. "I know it's tough, babe. You really are working so hard on it. But come on, it's time to walk." Tsukishima was just trying to take care of his boyfriend. He really wanted the man to know that he cared about Kuroo and he cared about their relationship. He wanted Kuroo to know that he wanted this, and there was nothing that was going to stand in the way. They would make it work through thick and thin. "It is a little cold out here, huh?" Tsukishima said as they stepped outside of the apartment.

That was only one way to put it. It was nearly at the point of freezing, and Kuroo wanted to know why they were out there right now, freezing their asses, when he could be focusing on his thesis and getting it all done. He'd rather be working on that than be out on a walk when it was as cold as it was.

This was really a tough situation for Tsukki to be in, because he was never really the best with these types of things. He cared, but he just figured that there was never really anything that he could do to help with the stress. So Tsukki just stayed quiet for a moment as he looked ahead.

Stars were visible over the horizon. They were sparkling so brightly, and Tsukishima started to look up to the dark sky. "Wow, it's a really clear night tonight. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Tsukishima asked as he motioned up to the stars, just staring at the glimmering, sparkling sky.

Once Kuroo had looked up, he hummed up at the sky and nodded. They slowed their walking, just so they could continue to look at the stars. Tsukishima had only really gotten into the stars when Kuroo had started pointing out constellations to him, so he looked up a few more and pointed to the ones that he could remember, showing Kuroo where they were.

They started to talk about the stars and the constellations, and that was then Tsukishima gasped. "Oh, that is definitely bright. That one has to be mars. I saw that mars would be in view soon," Tsukishima said as he pointed out the bright light that looked like a star, but was definitely a little too bright for that.

Licking his lips, Kuroo started to nod, reaching for his phone. "Was it really meant to be seen that soon? I thought it wasn't supposed to happen for a couple of-... oh, it is already Friday. Wow... how long did I spend in that room?" Kuroo asked. He didn't even bother to laugh and he slid his phone back into his pocket. It wasn't that he was really looking for an answer, but Kuroo had definitely missed a bit of time if it was already time for mars to be in view.

Reaching for Kuroo's hand and pulling him along, Tsukishima only hummed in response. "I've missed you, so it's been long enough for that to happen," Tsukki said quietly, looking away and avoiding Kuroo's eyes.

After a moment, Kuroo looked at Tsukishima with his jaw gaping a bit. "Wow, that's definitely new. I didn't know you were capable of feeling that emotion," Kuroo said as he winked a bit and the boy felt Tsukishima's elbow go gently into his side. But that was when Tsukishima stared to smile and he slowed down, eventually stopping to stand with Kuroo and throw his arms around him.

The two boys stood there and hugged for quite some time, just holding onto one another and standing in each other's embrace for a while. "I love you, you know?" Tsukishima said and Kuroo nodded just a little bit, pressing his face into Tsukishima's neck.

After a moment, Kuroo took a breath. "I love you too..." That was when Kuroo pulled away and only continued to hold Tsukishima's hand as they continued their walk. Neither of them cared that it was getting later by the minute. It was already ten at night, but they had been out much later than this before, so they just couldn't care at the moment. They both definitely needed this walk. As the boys continued their walk, they came across a park that both of them had frequented in their first year of dating, so they decided to walk inside and they just looked around to the area that they knew that held so many fond memories for them. The two boys came up to a bench that they would always meet at when they first started to date, and they took a seat on the bench as they looked up to the stars.

Tsukishima had pointed out another couple of constellations and took Kuroo's hand to trace it out, trying to get Kuroo to see it. Kuroo laughed and he just started to do dumb things, like drawing random shapes in the sky. He wasn't ashamed to say that he found a constellation that looked like a penis, and both himself and Tsukishima laughed about it and tried to figure out whose penis it was.

After their laugh, Kuroo had turned to Tsukishima and he just sighed again. "I needed this. I know I've been distancing myself, but I promise you that I will try to make more time for us, okay? I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Thank you for forcing me out on a walk. You're incredible," Kuroo murmured.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima could feel the way Kuroo was looking at him and eyeing his lips. That was when the two boys had brought their lips together, and they shared their first real kiss for the first time in weeks. Sure, they would kiss each other before they went to bed, or before they would leave to go somewhere, but those kisses were quick and more out of reflex than anything. This kiss was slow, chaste, and filled with the emotion of love. Kuroo brought his hand up to cup Tsukishima's face and Tsukishima held Kuroo's hand there. He was getting lost in the kiss, and he loved just how mush this kiss was starting to mean to him.

As the two boys pulled away to breathe, Kuroo chased Tsukishima's lips for another kiss, finally getting his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth and working his way over the other bumpy, warm appendage that Tsukki held inside his mouth. Their lips danced together for quite some time before they finally pulled away to breathe, much to Kuroo's dismay. "I didn't realize just how much I'd missed you... Fuck, I promise I will make more time for you now. I just... have to balance time with you and my thesis. But my thesis isn't due for a while, so I don't see the harm in spending more time with you," Kuroo said.

The two boys leaned back into the bench and Tsukishima leaned his head down against Kuroo, who had pulled Tsukishima closer in that moment. "I just don't want to see you so stressed anymore. I can take some of that stress away, just like tonight. You just have to let me in more," Tsukki said as he pulled Kuroo's hand onto his lap and started to play with the man's fingers a bit, bringing them up to his lips to kiss at.

This was starting to get to be a little too much for Kuroo, and he could feel the emotions start to boil up inside of him right then. "Tsukki... God, I love you. I don't deserve you..." Kuroo managed through the tears that were starting to form.

Looking up and reaching to Kuroo's face right then, Tsukishima's fingers started to catch the tears that were rolling down Kuroo's cheeks. "Shh, hey... you're okay. I love you too, and you deserve better than me, so stop with all of that nonsense of not deserving me, yeah?" Tsukishima said honestly, leaning back up to capture Kuroo's lips once more.

When Kuroo's breathing had settled down, Tsukishima went back to being curled up against Kuroo and he pointed out something else. "I don't think it's a real constellation, but you know... Even though it looks like a giant wing there, those stars kind of look like they form an owl, don't you think?"

That caused Kuroo to still for a moment and he grunted, using his hand to cover his eyes. "Why did you have to say owl..."

Raising an eyebrow and looking up to Kuroo for a moment, Tsukishima was a bit confused at the moment. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, not sure what that word had to do with anything. He was absolutely positive that Kuroo's thesis didn't have anything to do with owls.

"Because... now I feel bad. I haven't talked to Akaashi and Bokuto in weeks. They probably think I'm dead or something," Kuroo mumbled as he fished out his phone and started to scroll through his contacts, clearly looking to text his two friends.

They were really more than friends with those two at this point, more like brothers. But still, Kuroo wasn't keeping in contact with either of them. "Well, text them both. Let them know that you're still alive and let them know that your boyfriend is taking care of you," Tsukishima said as he moved to stand, pulling Kuroo up with him so they could start their walk back to home.

As they walked, Kuroo was busy typing away. The look on his face told Tsukki that he really did feel bad. "You know what? You should invite them over for the next few days. I have nothing going on, and if you think that you can fit them in between your thesis and other school work, I don't see why they shouldn't come over," Tsukishima said as he pulled Kuroo along. Their walk back to home was a lot faster this time around, since they weren't focused on the stars in the sky at the moment.

Looking away from his phone, Kuroo rose an eyebrow to Tsukki. "Really? You won't want to kill Bokuto?" Tsukishima was asked and Kuroo slowed down his walking a bit, still questioning what the motives were behind this.

Letting out a bit of a booming laugh, Tsukishima shook his head and he looked back at Kuroo as he adjusted his glasses. "No, no. I mean, I'll have Akaashi to turn to whenever I want to kill his boyfriend for the shit that you two get into. Don't worry, I won't want to kill him," Tsukishima said as they walked up the steps of their apartment and opened the door. They momentarily forgot that they were wearing their pajama bottoms covered in cats and dinos already, and both boys were really just ready to fall into bed. It was probably going to happen sooner rather than later, as both boys were pretty damned exhausted right then.

But they were just confident in the fact that they no longer had to worry about their relationship. They would get to hold onto one another and they would stay together, as strong as they had always been. There was never a problem too difficult for the two boys to solve, and they both were willing to work for this relationship and to hold onto it.

As they fell into bed, they held onto one another and they kissed again to say their goodnight. But this time, it was a bit different. The kiss was much more similar to the kiss they shared out on the bench in the park. It gave them a new spark of love for their relationship, and they were just longing for more of that spark to continue.


End file.
